extreme_pro_wrestlingfandomcom-20200215-history
Wayne Cowan
Wayne Maurice Keown (November 29, 1949) is an American professional wrestling manager, booker and retired professional wrestler, better known by the ring name Dutch Mantel (also spelled Mantell). He is currently performing for WWE as Zeb Colter, the manager of Jack Swagger. Keown debuted in 1973. While he primarily wrestled on the independent circuit, he made appearances with World Championship Wrestling (WCW) as Dutch Mantel and with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) as Uncle Zebekiah in the early to mid-1990s. In the late 1990s and 2000s he worked as a booker for the World Wrestling Council, the International Wrestling Association and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Professional wrestling career Keown debuted in 1973 as "Wayne Mason Dixon," and later became "Dutch Mantel," but it wasn't until 1980 that he added "Dirty" to his wrestling name. He wrestled for various Southern promotions, and achieved considerable success in the National Wrestling Alliance. Mantel was instrumental in the careers of several huge wrestling stars of the nineties, including the Blade Runners, who later went on to achieve notoriety as Sting and The Ultimate Warrior. The Undertaker and Kane both were early recipients of Mantel's astute wrestling knowledge, which served them well in their careers. Mantel also is credited with giving Steve Austin his stage surname, since Austin's real name at the time was Steve Williams (which was currently in use in wrestling by "Dr. Death" Steve Williams). Mantell originally considered giving Austin the stage names of either "Stevie Rage" or "William Stevenson III". At the time, he was a booker for Jerry Jarrett's Memphis territory. Mantel formed several tag teams throughout his career, including The Kansas Jayhawks (with Bobby Jaggers), and The Desperados, which lasted only two months. Mantel achieved his greatest notoriety in 1979 when he and then-partner, Cowboy Frankie Lane, as Los Vaqueros Locos, sold out the 16,000-seat Hiram Bithorn Stadium in San Juan, Puerto Rico for an unprecedented nine weeks in a row, a record that still stands. They had a unique gimmick, where they put US$1,000 on stake (all on US$1 and 50 cents coins) to the team that could defeat them. Mantel's other notable achievement was in 1982 when he and Jerry "the King" Lawler faced off in a good guy vs. good guy series. Fans were torn between these two stalwarts of the Memphis ring wars. Mantell achieved what no other opponent could do in when Lawler was a good guy and that was to get a clear cut win over the King. Later that year after Lawler lost a loser leave town match against Bill Dundee, Lawler and Mantell finally mended their ways long enough to face Dundee and Buddy Landel in a Falls Don't Count in Memphis' Mid South Coliseum in front of a sold out red hot Memphis crowd. The match went a record 26 falls taking an hour and 15 minutes to accomphish. Match saw Dutch Mantell taking the pin fall over Landel. In 1990, he worked for World Championship Wrestling (WCW) as a commentator on WCW WorldWide alongside Tony Schiavone and in 1991, WCW created a stable known as "the Desperados" consisting of Dutch Mantell, Black Bart, and Deadeye Dick. The Desperados were packaged with the gimmick of being three bumbling cowboys looking to meet up with Stan Hansen to go to WCW and become a team. Over the course of a few months, they were promoted through a series of vignettes by which they would be beaten up in saloons, searching ghost towns, and riding horses. Hansen reportedly wanted no part of the storyline and left for Japan, never to return to wrestle in North America. Without Hansen, the group were pushed into service as jobbers and were dissolved as a stable before the end of the year. When Jim Cornette's independent wrestling promotion Smoky Mountain Wrestling opened in 1991, Mantel, joined by Bob Caudle, served as the original color commentator for the television broadcasts, and would give something of a heel perspective. He also hosted a weekly talk segment called "Down and Dirty with Dutch," where he would interview the stars of SMW. He remained with Smoky Mountain until around 1994. In the 1990s, Mantel appeared in the World Wrestling Federation as "Uncle Zeb." He was the manager of The Blu Brothers and, later, Justin "Hawk" Bradshaw. After departing the WWF, Mantel later joined the Puerto Rican International Wrestling Association as a creative consultant, which included writing/producing and booking four hours of original TV programming per week. Mantel remained there until September 22, 2003. Mantel set a record while in Puerto Rico, in the number of hours that a single writer produced a TV wrestling show as he was responsible for four hours a week, 52 weeks a year, for a total of 208 hours a year for five years straight. His ratings also set records as his shows regularly ranged in the 12 to 15 range, with his highest being an 18.1, with a 55 share of the TV viewing audience while working for WWC in 2000. Mantel was awarded the 2002 Wrestling Observer Newsletter award of Booker of the Year for his dual achievements of drawing huge crowds to IWA big stadium shows (12 to 15 thousand fans) and for his ratings successes on Puerto Rican TV, which equaled prime time numbers, even though the show aired on weekend afternoons. In 2003, Mantel began work behind the scenes as a writer/producer/agent for TNA Total Nonstop Action Wrestling and as a full-time member of the booking team. Mantel was instrumental in several successful creations for the company, most notably the TNA Knockouts division that helped to reinvigorate interest in women's wrestling in the United States. Mantel is credited with bringing Awesome Kong to TNA at Bound for Glory 2007, along with her handler/manager, Raisha Saeed. On July 31, 2009, Mantel was released from TNA due to creative differences. Soon after, he returned to the IWA, once again working as a writer. In November 2009, Reno Riggins, announced that Dutch would be joining Showtime All-Star Wrestling promotion out of Nashville as a writer and on air talent. In December 2009, Mantel released his first book, "The World According to Dutch." Mantel wrote the book in around 5 weeks, while sitting on a beach on Isla Verde, Puerto Rico, with assistance from editors Ric Gross and Mark James. In December 2010, Mantel released his second book "Tales From a Dirt Road". On March 3, 2011, Mantel wrestled in the place of Jamie Dundee at XCW Midwest in Corydon IN. He took on local heel Lone Star, further cementing his semi-active status as a part-time wrestler. On March 22, 2011, Mantel was added to the WrestleMania morning WrestleReunion event in Atlanta, Georgia on April 4, 2011. The event honored Bruno Sammartino and featured several modern and legendary wrestlers including Carlito, Kamala, Scott Steiner, Tommy Dreamer, Christy Hemme, Bob Orton, Nikolai Volkoff and The Iron Sheik. On March 10, 2012, Mantel teamed with "The Texas Outlaw" Thomas Mitchell at AWA Supreme Wrestling in Madison, Indiana with a win against "Custom Made" Eric Draven and Vito Andretti. Return to WWE (2013-present) On February 11, 2013, Mantel returned to WWE under the name of Zeb Colter, where he managed Jack Swagger. Colter's character was that of a racist and xenophobic heel who strongly advocated anti-immigrant beliefs. On February 19, Fox News and various right-wing commentators including Glenn Beck claimed that Swagger and Colter's characters were a mockery of the Tea Party movement meant to "demonize" the Tea Party. WWE responded to the criticism by stating that they were incorporating "current events into their storylines" to "create compelling and relevant content for their audience" and that "this storyline in no way represents WWE’s political point of view". WWE followed by having Swagger and Colter break character during a video to invite Beck to appear on Raw while justifying that the storyline was designed to elicit a crowd response for the protagonist, Alberto Del Rio, and the antagonists, Swagger and Colter. Beck rejected the invitation. Colter received his first match on the April 1 edition of Raw against Alberto Del Rio, but seemed unable to actually wrestle. He ended up losing by disqualification and then he and Jack Swagger attacked Del Rio, repeatedly smacking him with Ricardo's crutches, who stayed at ringside and caused a distraction after Del Rio had told him to stay out of danger. Colter's Militia (2013-present) On the June 10th episode of RAW, Colter provided commentary for an Antonio Cesaro vs. Sin Cara match. Colter praised Cesaro throughout the match stating that Cesaro is a working class American and can speak 5 different languages. After the match, Cesaro teased about being aligned with Colter on Twitter. The following week on RAW, Colter formally announced that Cesaro would be his new client and he stayed at ringside for his match. The following day, Colter announced on Twitter the name for his new stable. The Tweet read "#coltersmilitia was born last night #raw. WE DON'T FORGET. WE DON'T FORGIVE. @RealJackSwagger @AntonioCesaro #wethepeople" Personal life In August 2012, Mantel announced on Facebook that his 16 year old granddaughter Amelia had died in a car crash and that the driver of the other vehicle, who was running from the police at the time, had also died. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Tennessee Chainsaw'' (Scoop slam piledriver) *'Wrestlers managed' **Justin Bradshaw **Steve Corino **Eli Blu **Jacob Blu **The Undertaker **Sting **Ultimate Warrior **Kane **Jack Swagger **Antonio Cesaro *'Managers' **Downtown Bruno Championships and accomplishments *'Dyersburg Championship Wrestling' **DCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' **NWA Georgia Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Global Wrestling Federation' **GWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Black Bart *'Hoosier Pro Wrestling' **HPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Mid-South Wrestling Association' **Mid-South Television Championship (1 time) *'Mid-South Wrestling Association' **MSWA Tennessee Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Mid-America / Continental Wrestling Association' **AWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (5 times) **AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Bill Dundee (1), Koko Ware (1), and Tommy Rich (1) **CWA Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **CWA International Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **CWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Austin Idol **NWA Mid-America Heavyweight Championship (12 times) **NWA Mid-America Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Gypsy Joe (1), and Ken Lucas (1) **NWA Mid-America Television Championship (1 time) **[[AWA Southern Tag Team Championship|NWA Southern Tag Team Championship (Mid-America version)]] (1 time) – with David Schultz **NWA Tennessee Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with John Foley *'Southeastern Championship Wrestling / Continental Championship Wrestling' **NWA Southeastern Continental Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **[[NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Northern Division)|NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Northern Division)]] (1 time) **NWA Southeastern Television Championship (1 time) *'United States Wrestling Association' **USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) (last) *'World Wrestling Council' **WWC North American Tag Team Championship (4 time) – with Wayne Farris (1), and Frankie Laine (3) **WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WWC World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bouncer Bruno External links * WWE.com Profile * Wayne Cowan profile * Wayne Cowan profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:1949 births Category:1973 debuts Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Global Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Hoosier Pro Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Showtime All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Texas wrestlers Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Crossfire Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Superstars Of Professional Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Memphis Wrestling alumni Category:Music City Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Top Rope alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Southeast Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Southern States Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Organization alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Japan) alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:XCW Wrestling Mid-West alumni Category:Living people